


Our darkest hours

by HetalianVivi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Germany is a Nazi (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical, Historical Hetalia, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Male-Female Friendship, No Sex, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/pseuds/HetalianVivi
Summary: Caroline, Alfred's human daughter, is mysteriously sent to the past during World War 2 and stumble over the German Brothers, who are very different from what she knows in her time.Can her strong friendship with Germany resist the darkest hours of our history ?
Kudos: 1





	1. A mysterious send off

“Caroline ! Wake up !”  
The young ten years old opened her blue eyes, noticing she was lying on the ground. By her side, always in a ghostly fog, was America from the Independance War, her childhood friend living within her since birth.

“Alfie..? Oof..”  
Alfred’s daughter stood up, stroking her back before looking around. She quickly understood she was in an unknown town. Nobody was around, the whole place was silent.  
“Oh...why are we here ? I was in my bedroom…  
-I don’t know. We should try looking around first.”

America said while being a bit nervous about the whole place.

The young girl took a walk around, she could hear some foreign words at the distance and loud sounds. She finally reached a big sign. A German name was on it, the name of the town.

The girl made wide eyes.  
“Oh ! i understand now, we are in Germany !”

Alfie nodded but was still silent as Caroline turned to him.  
“Let’s find Ludwig ! He’ll call Dad !”

The girl started to walk away but Alfie was shaking slightly.  
“This tension...What’s going on ?”

A dozen of minutes after, Caroline was still walking throught the empty town. She wanted to find some people to ask them why no one was around. In the corner of a house, she finally found a old lady. She was looking poor and also scared but the girl approached anyway.

She was American but she tried to speak German.

“Guten Morgen !”

The lady blinked and looked to the child, not being able to see Alfie obviously, as most humans couldn’t.

“Guten Tag, Fräulein.”

The old lady noticed quickly the American’s flag around Caroline’s neck and became paler.

“...W..Warum hast du das ? Du könnst in Schwierigkeiten bist.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. She was in troubles because of her scarf ? This wasn’t making any senses to her. 

“Was meinst du ?”  
The lady was about to answer but stopped, as loud screams were heard from behind the two humans.

A group of soldiers wearing green uniforms approached them. The old lady quickly came back to her house, Caroline was confused.

“Mh ?”

Caroline turned to the soldiers, there were three of them and they were surrounding her. Alfie was slightly growling but Caroline was calm. 

“Hey ! Can I help you ?” She asked in German to the men who suddenly grabbed her, speaking fast words the girl wasn’t understanding.

“Hey ! W-what are you doing ? What did I do ?!”

Alfie growled and was about to repel them but he noticed they were having big guns and he stopped. It was too dangerous, he couldn’t protect Caroline against them.

Caroline panicked when they pushed her with them.

“Wait ! Wait, please ! I am not here to cause troubles !!”

The soldiers were totally ignoring her pleads, heading her to a big military trunk. 

Caroline made wide eyes, scared and confused. 

“W-what’s going on..?”

One of the soldier pushed her inside the truck, between scared people who were hugging themselves.

Caroline was looking around them, as she was shaking. 

“Al...Alfie, what’s going on ?”

She whispered to her ghostly friend who shook his head, he was totally confused as well.

More German words followed as someone approached the truck. Alfie made wide eyes and floated down. 

“...! Prussia !”

Caroline blinked hearing him and looked over the truck. Prussia was here, wearing a black uniform with a red armband. He was surrounded by two other men in black as he was inspecting the truck.

The young girl called him.

“Gil !”

Prussia stopped and looked to her, frowning, his red eyes staring at her.

Caroline recoiled a bit. He was acting weird to her. Prussia turned to a soldier and ordered him to get her down.

The girl let him do so, holding to his arms to get down but she was still held by the man.

Prussia approached, frowning down.

“G-Gil ? Where is Gilbird ? Why are you wearing these clothes ?”

Prussia didn’t answer but grabbed his pistol, pointing towards Caroline, who gasped.

“What are you doing here ? 

-W-...I don’t know ! G-Gil, what…

-Tssk. They are sending children now ? Pathetic.

-Huh ?”

Prussia ordered the man to let her go as he grabbed her and pinned her down, hand on her head. Caroline yelped of pain and fear. The people in the truck were not moving, shaking and sobbing.

“G-Gil ! It hurts !

-Shut up ! 

-...But…!!”

Caroline was crying, scared and confused. Alfie’s heart was beating fast. He couldn’t believe the Nation who once helped him to learn how to fight was now hurting an innocent human child. 

He saw a grin forming on Prussia’s face and he couldn’t anymore. 

His eyes widened but he focused back immediately. He knew he has to materialize himself to save her but was scared to show himself to humans. 

However, he snapped and screamed “Stop !” when Gilbert pointed his gun to Caroline. He focused to materialize into the real world and immediately ran to Gilbert, pushing him backwards with a violent hit from his shoulder.

Prussia recoiled but stood still, frowning.

“Why are you doing this ? Why are you hurting her ? She made nothing wrong.”

Alfie asked, moving in front of Caroline and summoning his rifle just in case.

The German made a crazy laugh, Caroline recoiled on her butt, terrified.

“G-Gilbert…

-That’s even worst than I thought ! They found a way to send you into these clothes !”

Alfie didn’t answer but wasn’t moving either. He was confused.

“That’s so stupid of you, Alfred.”

Gilbert smirked in a kinda unealthy way before shooting Alfie into the shoulder. The man recoiled from the pain. Of course, nations couldn’t die before of a bullet but the pain was here.

He was holding his shoulder and tried to remove the bullet from his flesh. But he didn’t even start that Prussia rushed on him, grabbing him by the arm. Alfie yelped and tried to struggled back, grabbing Prussia’s wrist with his free arm.

Gilbert smirked and kicked his knee, but Alfie countered by making him recoil more, before trying to pin him down to stop him.

But the other was not stupid and saw the move, quickly punching Alfie into the stomach. 

“Urghhh !!”

Alfie yelped of pain, the hit has been too strong. He fell on the ground, holding his stomach while panting.

Gilbert used the opening to kick his head violently. Alfie collapsed down, coughing blood. 

“NO !! STOP !”

Caroline yelled full lungs, running to the two men.

“Don’t hurt him, please !!”

She cried out and grabbed Gil’s arm.

“Don’t touch me !”

The other growled and pushed her away roughly.

Caroline gasped of pain but as she was trying to stand up, Gilbert was approaching her dangerously.

“...! N-no ! Gilbert, please ! Don’t you recognize me ?!

-Oh, but I do. You’re a filthy spy from our enemies who know too much !”

He laughed before pointing his weapon to her. Alfie gasped, he couldn’t stand up and was crying.

“Caroline, run away ! Run !”


	2. Hostage

Caroline closed her eyes firmly, hands on her head shaking. She stayed like this for a few seconds before a familiar voice called Gilbert with a severe tone.

Gilbert turned away to see his younger brother, also wearing the black outfit and holding a dark look.

“Stop. She is only a kid.

-...! Ludwig !”

Caroline cried out, rushing to him, hugging his legs. The German man didn’t move an inch but Gilbert reacted quickly.

“Let him go, you- 

-Gilbert.”

Ludwig stopped him with a severe tone, as Gilbert growled but said nothing else. Caroline was sobbing furiously.

“Ludwig, Gilbert is acting weird ! What is going on ?”

Ludwig looked down at the small child who was now holding to his legs strongly.

“How do you know our names ?

-Huh…?”

Caroline released him but tilted her head.

“How do I..know your names ?

-Yes. 

-....Huh...Well...I...know you. You’re my...friends.”

Ludwig and Gilbert stayed silent for a few seconds. But eventually, Ludwig broke the silence.

“Brother. Get the other people out there. I go ahead.

-Okay.”

Gilbert nodded and turned to the other soldiers yelling them to hurry up. A few minutes later, the truck was gone, with Gilbert and the other soldiers.

Ludwig turned around, glancing over Caroline.

“Now, you follow me.  
-O...Okay !”

Alfie stood up and followed them too, but staying ghostly this time. He was nervous about Germany but quickly noticed Caroline was less worried. 

“Caroline...You should stay on your guards, something is not good…”

The kid nodded, but she was only confused about Gilbert’s behavior to be fair. The duo walked for a while, eventually reaching an empty house in the middle of the city.

Ludwig opened the wooden door, the inside was a bit dusty but alright. 

“Enter.”

He asked Caroline with a low voice as she did. The girl was looking around and suddenly, she became nervous when she heard Ludwig locking the door behind her. 

They were both in the house now. 

Ludwig headed to the windows and closed everything. He was silent but Caroline was starting to really be worried.

“Are you okay ? Why are you hiding us ?”

Ludwig glanced over her with a dark look before grabbing a chair.

“Sit down here, now.

-O-Okay…”

Caroline obeyed and did so, hands on the table. Ludwig sat down in front of her, crossing his arms.

“Ludwig ?

-Now, I am asking you again. How do you know my name ?

-...! I...I told you...I am your friend. …

-...I never saw you.

-Wh-”

Ludwig stood up.

“They sent a child who can’t even do logical infiltration.

-...! No ! Why are you both saying I got sent ?”

Caroline stood up too but she received a glacial stare from Ludwig and sat back down, silent.

“It’s useless to play this game with me, girl.

-...(Lud...what’s wrong with you…)

-Now, you’re going to tell me what I want to know.”

Caroline blinked as Ludwig didn’t move an inch but she gasped a bit, feeling small and vulnerable.

“O...okay, just ask…

-Your name, rank and identity of your superior.

-...Huh...Caroline Heart Jones...I...don’t have a rank.”

Caroline answered while looking aside, nervous. 

“Jones, you say ?”

Ludwig asked with a low angry voice. Caroline shrunk down inside her chair, she rarely has been scared by her German friend but now, she definitely was.

“Y-yeah..

-You’re related to him. 

-....Alfred you mean ?

-You’re related to America, and you took no weapon on yourself coming here. This is a suicidal attempt.

-Lud...Lud ! What do you mean ?!”

Ludwig glared down and grabbed the girl’s arm.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing personal. But I can’t let you live. You’re a treat.

-N-no ! Ludwig, wait ! WAIT ! PLEASE !”

Caroline snapped out and started to cry furiously, terrorized. Ludwig didn’t move more and narrowed his eyes before pinning her down to the chair.

“You’re lucky. I am in a good mood.”

Caroline sobbed, trying to calm herself down but it was hard. 

Ludwig recoiled and grabbed his old phone, talking in complex German because putting it back into his pocket.

“I won’t kill you now, but you’re my hostage. Until we decide what to do with you.

-...Lud...wig…”

Caroline swallowed hard and nodded.

“Now, time to leave.”

Ludwig announced before quickly grabbing Caroline by the arm and pushing her outside a bit roughly. The girl gasped, scared as the German almost threw her into his car and entered it, starting immediately to drive away from the small village.

“Lie down and don’t show yourself.”

He sent to the girl who obeyed and lied down in the two couches.

“Lu...Ludwig ?

-What ?

-...Why...why are you like this ? What happened ? I...don’t recognize you.”

Ludwig made a little sigh.

“I don’t know how you can afirm that. 

-...I…

-I am in a war. 

-....! Lud...?

-Your father is my enemy, so continuing this discussion is a no. But know this. You maybe saw me before...but since this war started…”

His voice lowered down as Caroline gasped, feeling a cold atmosphere around him.

“My heart stopped to beat.”

Caroline made wide eyes.

“...Your heart...stopped to beat..?

-Humph. I will win, no matter what it takes. I have to.

-...(Lud…)

-Now, shut up. We still have a long way to go.”

Caroline nodded and rested her head in the couch, closing her eyes as some tears fell down. She forced herself to sleep, she was exhausted.

In the middle of the way, Ludwig glanced quickly to the sleeping girl and he made a long sigh.

“...I am sorry. I didn’t ask for this.”

He whispered, slightly crushing his steering wheel before rising up the car’s speed.


End file.
